


At Least There's Mistletoe

by StefoftheHill



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, SUCH FLUFF, Sweet Holiday Smoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefoftheHill/pseuds/StefoftheHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Office Party AU. <br/>The annual holiday office party seems to be going in the same direction every mundane coworker get-together has ever gone, full of people eating tasteless snacks bought last minute at the supermarket down the street, awkward small talk, and that one, normally-conservative person who manages to get drunk on the cheap wine, until things take a turn for the chaotic.</p>
<p>You know what else happens at the Office Party?  Secret Santa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least There's Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tempestandtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestandtea/gifts).



It could all be traced back to the poor quality of stationery supplies, purchased in the name of economy rather than efficiency. One of the junior receptionists had been passed a few bills and a list of supplies that couldn’t wait until the next official order, and the young man had made the same decision that had been made since time immemorial. Three rolls of the no name brand for the same price as one of the quality brands wasn’t much of a decision at all.

Or perhaps the incident could be traced back to the newest intern. Sean had been roped into helping human resources organize the holiday appreciation exchange, whose nondenominal language deemed least offensive by someone in PR was endlessly mocked. He had been in the Christmas spirit on the first day, but after two weeks of reminding overpaid suits that the price cap wasn’t a suggestion and everything needed to be pre-wrapped before it was dropped on his desk his enthusiasm had waned. On the day before the party Sean had loaded the cart liberated from the mailroom with less care than would usually have been employed. 

Maybe the blame lay with Angel, a young woman who steadfastly refused to learn what was appropriate in a professional environment.

Now the blood rushed to Erik’s face as he parced what his personal assistant had just said.

“What do you mean you think the wrong tag is on my gift?”

Anyone else would have been cowed, but Angel just crossed her arms and settled her weight on her heals. It would have been an effective, but the movement made the Santas suspended on springs above her headband dip and jingle. 

“The stoner looking after the exchange caught me by the punch table and the only small talk I could come up with was about the gifts. He was complaining that a bunch of the tags had come off the packages in transit, so once I ditched him I walked past the table to check. I think he put the tag from your Secret Santa on my present.”

“Aren’t you sure?”

“It’s hard to tell, but there’s a fold in the paper that wasn’t on my gift.”

“Alright then, you’ll just have to go change the tags.”

Angel gestured at the front of the room where he hadn’t bothered to look before. A small but well lit stage showed a shabby festive tableau, including a plastic tree made before they bothered to manufacture realistic looking Christmas trees and a folding table filled past capacity with the Secret Santa gifts.

“What are you talking about, there’s no way I can get there without everyone seeing me. And my secret santa can’t know it was from me, which means you need to go switch the labels.”

For the first time in their almost year long relationship there was a momentary flash of unease that was gone almost as fast as it arrived. Erik didn’t want to ask, but after ten months he knew it would be better to start damage control sooner rather than later. “Why don’t you want your gift recipient to know the present is from you?”

“BecauseIgotAlexthelastsixmonthsofPlaygirl.”

The blood that rushed to his head when Angel had told him of the parcel mix up was just as noticeable when it left his face, but Erik was pleased that he kept his voice steady. “Is there any reason that you chose a gift that would be considered extremely inappropriate in the workplace? And do you think I care that you could get in trouble with human resources if people knew it was you?”

Angel at least had the grace to look embarrassed. “It’s funny? Please boss man, you need to help me. Alex will think it’s hilarious, but if the ice queen from HR finds out about it I could loose my job. You’d have to find someone new to get your coffee just how you like it, who won’t run away when you’re in a foul mood.”

It was only the thought of having to train a new personal assistant that made the fast burn of his anger ebb. “But they’re not even remotely the same size or shape, why would you wrap them to look the same?!” he asked, 

“I didn’t want to go find a box so I just used a couple that shipping had on hand.”

“You could have wrapped the box it came in!” 

“Look, Bossman, if you wanted it wrapped in a specific way you should have done it yourself.”

One of the financial guys was taking too much interest in what he was hissing to Angel, so Erik clamped his teeth together and forced himself to wait three breaths. “Angel it is very important that Charles unwrap the correct box tonight.” He weighed the embarrassment that came with making the next admission with the incentive that would come with explaining the situation fully. In the end Erik hoped the blackmail he had accumulated tonight would be enough to keep a rowdy personal assistant in line. 

“Angel I spent weeks choosing that present. I custom ordered something that usually has a six month wait list. I tried out three different monogram fonts until I found one that worked with his name. I even rigged the damn draw so I would be sure to get him. We will fix those tags, because if Charles doesn’t open the right box tonight I might stroke out on the middle of the ballroom floor. Do you understand?”

“Not really. Can I ask why you’re being so intense?”

It was almost inevitable that Angel would ask, something that Erik had steeled himself for as soon as he had explained the effort that had gone into this year’s Secret Santa.

“Because around Halloween Charles invited me to dinner, and instead of accepting I spouted some nonsense about the ways I would ask someone out, and how our new product line was doing very well in the Indian market. It was only when our CEO looked like a kicked puppy that I even realised what he was actually asking for, at which point he’d already escaped to an elevator. I need to get him a spectacular gift so I can ask him out, and this time do it right.”

Angel nodded and the stern set of her jaw was offset by the vigourous wobbles of her Santa Claus headband. “Alright then, we can do this! I’m going to arrange a distraction and when everyone’s looking away you will switch the tags. Give me ten minutes and no one will notice anything you do.”

She turned on her heel and marched away, stopping only to fling an arm over the very tall shoulders of one of the younger scientists. There was no doubt in Erik’s mind that one day she would help take over the world.

Conscious that he was on a short timetable Erik started making his own way toward the stage. That was easier said then done, as his path was blocked by one of the oldtimes who had started a sing along with a ukulele sized guitar, a tightly packed flock of interns, and more drunk and grabby colleges than he would have expected. The fact that Ben from Finance was getting handsy with a man was something only the accountant himself would have been surprised by, but the pair of grey haired old women who usually ran the science department being overly friendly was a shock. When he was as close as he could get without stepping onto the stage itself Erik wished he had the foresite to grab a drink before coming over. Something to keep his hands busy and stop anyone from approaching. Though there was one man who would not be deterred by Erik’s admittedly intimidating resting face.

“Erik, I’m so pleased that you came. The last few years we were denied the pleasure of your company.”

As was common enough whenever Charles found an excuse to drop by his office the warring factions inside Erik were conflicted. On one hand he was always happy to spend time with a man he had genuinely come to respect and appreciate, but he doubted there was a distraction in the world that would that would cover if Charles was paying attention. In the end the possibility that Erik would be able to enjoy watching Charles walk away in his perfectly tailored trousers tilted any scale in the CEO’s favor.

“Charles, it’s good to see you too.” Erik stretched for the excuse that he had used last year, but found his memory sadly lacking in the specific details. “I was busy last year, my mother was in town at the time.”

Charles looked confused. “I thought you had plans to volunteer that day?”

Of course Charles would remember an offhanded excuse made a year ago. He was the sort of man who cared what all the people in his world were doing. “Yes, volunteering. With my mother, we did it together.” Maybe it was just that he already knew the truth, but the lie sounded particularly obvious to Erik’s ear. “That’s the sort of thing we do together.”

Charles nodded. “What a lovely way to spend time together. Next time your mother is in town be sure to invite her into the office, I’m sure she’ll appreciate a tour. Tell her that I’ll bribe her with the good coffee we only keep in my office.” He winked with the offer, something that Erik found to be far too enticing.

Being lost in his boss's eyes lead to a pause too long to be comfortable, and he realised it was his turn to speak. “Yes, I think she would like to meet everyone. She has heard enough stories that we should put faces to all the names. Do you have plans for the holidays?” Erik asked, almost kicking himself for the banality of his question.

“Oh yes, all sorts of parties and gatherings to keep me busy until January. My sister is hosting a skating party, of all things. I’m going to dig out my skates and see if I can remember anything from my misspent youth. Do you skate?”

Damn it his smile was far too effective, lighting up his face and loosening the knots that were so often in Erik’s chest.

“No.”

Erik realised that his one word answer wasn’t a good choice when the smile on Charles’ face dimmed a shade and became slightly more fixed and plastic.

“No, I mean, I’ve never skated before, but I’d like to learn. I like learning new things.”

Charles’ smile relaxed back into the one Erik had become used to seeing every morning before his coffee had even kicked in. It was soft and fond, warming and calming at the same time.

“Well everyone says that I’m a fantastic.”

“Charles!” a strong voice interrupted. “Charles have you seen Hank? Someone spiked his punch and you know what a lightweight he is.” The blonde force of nature that was Charles’ sister pushed through the crowd milling around the side of the dance floor. For her effort she was pinched on the butt by the same senior scientist who’d taken a liking to Erik earlier, but because Raven had a reputation to maintain she blew the woman a kiss.

“Charles, Hank is drunk off his rocker, so I told him to sit down at our table while I grabbed him some water, but by the time I got back he’d already wandered off, and who knows what kind of trouble Alex will get him into. We need to find him before they break anything irreplaceable. Oh, hello Erik.”

“Raven, good to see you.” Except it wasn’t really, because she was interrupting, and because everyone knew that Charles took his family obligations seriously.

“Well then, we’ll just need to find Hank before that happens.” Charles turned back to Erik with a regretful look. “I’m sorry my friend, but I’m afraid I’ll need to see to this. I do hope to see you again before the evening is over.”

While Erik nodded he noticed that his pa was standing by the buffet helping the tall scientist from earlier climb onto a chair. The boy wobbled, like he was barely standing on his own two feet, and did the awkward shuffle of drunk men around the world.

“Is your Hank a tall skinny man, who looks like he should still be in school?” Erik asked.

Raven whirled around.

“Everybody, hey everybody listen to me,” Hank called, not quite slurring his words. “Everybody you’ve got to listen to me ‘cause my girlfriend is amazing.”

The room quieted to a murmur while revelers stopped to gawp at the inebriated scientist. Raven disappeared into the dancers, followed shortly by her brother. Erik took a moment to watch him go, before taking advantage of what was obviously Angel’s distraction.

“You guys have to know about how amazing my girlfriend is. She is super smart, and she doesn’t mind when I start talking about science, even though that isn’t the kind of smart she is.”

It was ridiculously easy to step onto the stage, and with everyone watching a young man drunkenly declare his love he had time. It was just a matter of finding the right pair of parcels.

“She’s tough, but not really, because she likes people and kids and dogs and cats. All animals really. But if you’re being mean she will make you regret it, ‘cause she knows Jeet Kune Do.”

Erik was sure he remembered the wrapping paper Angel had used. It had been sitting on her desk for days while they dealt with projects that were more important or time sensitive. But now there was no sign of the expensive matte red paper.

“And she is soooo sexy. Look, there she is!” Hank pointed and wobbled again. “It’s scary how beautiful she is. She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, even on tv or in the movies. She’s more beautiful than Angelina Jolie.”

There was a titter among the crowd. Even Erik couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the earnest tone Hank was using for his proclamation. The fact that he had just spotted two identical red boxes at the end of the table might have contributed to his good mood.

“So I just want to say that Raven is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love her very much.” There was an ‘awww’ that rippled through his audience, then as Erik stepped off the stage there was a collective gasp and perfect silence. He looked over to the chair where Hank had been standing a moment ago - but couldn’t see him anymore. 

But everyone heard him say in a wavering voice, “Raven, will you marry me?”

“Yes you idiot.”

Erik was sure there was more to her answer, but he couldn’t hear it over the cheers of all his co-workers. He felt compelled to join in the clapping while he weaved through the chairs back to the table Angel and he had claimed earlier.

“Okay, I wasn’t actually expecting that,” Angel said, collapsing into the chair next to him. “But apparently our boy is a lover not a fighter. Did you switch the tags?” 

A smirk was better than an answer, so Erik gave her the smirk to end all smirks. “Now we just have to relax while the head of Human Resources passes out all of the packages. Charles will see the care I put into choosing my present, read the note I included in the box, and forget that I spend half of my time around him with my foot in my mouth.”

“Boss it’s big of you to realise that.”

“Shut up, or I’ll turn you over to Emma and the rest of HR.”

Erik relaxed and began to pick away at the food he’d chosen earlier, while Angel entertained a couple of contractors who had been seated at their table. In short order one of his more gregarious co-workers took the stage and began calling out names to collected their presents. Out of the human waves Angel’s friend Alex appeared. 

“Hello Alex,” Angel crowed, “And Merry Christmas. Did your Santa get you the perfect gift? Did they know you a little too well?” With that she leered and waggled her eyebrows. 

Alex gave her a look that said he was still amused. “You are the least subtle person ever. I’ve know that you drew my name for three weeks. And this is the weirdest gift I have ever been given.” He held up a beautiful wooden pen with the perfect C. F. Xavior monogram on the side.

Erik could feel Angel still next to him. But he couldn’t stop looking at the pen.

“In my defense I did say I thought that the tags had been switched not that I knew it.”

“For Christmas I’m asking Santa for a competent PA. Do you think he’ll change established practices and start delivering to Jews?” With that Erik snatched the pen and box from Alex’s hand and left Angel to explain what was going on.

The only people at the table where Charles had been sitting earlier were Raven and a napping Hank. For the first time in their acquaintance Raven looked soft. It was so different from her day to day affect that Erik almost didn’t interrupt them. Then Raven looked up and caught his eye, making the decision for him.

“Congratulations,” Erik offered.

“Thank you.” In the middle of Christmas chaos there was a bubble of silence around her table, and unlike earlier it didn’t feel uncomfortable.

“Were you looking for Charles?” she asked knowingly. “He looked in his secret santa gift then headed off toward the bathroom.” She gestured down the hall behind her.

It was Erik’s chance to offer a sincere, ‘thank you’, before he slipped out of the bustling ballroom.

As soon as he did he could see Charles and all his worst fears were confirmed. The man was seated at the far end of the hall, like he had slid down the wall when he could no longer stand. One arm was across his face and he shuddered, as if he couldn’t breathe, and the other hand clutched the beautiful red box.

He didn’t look up when Erik approached, and now that he was nearer it sounded like he might be crying.

“It’s my fault. The gift let me explain...” Erik stopped, because he didn’t really know how to explain.

Charles let the arm that had been in front of his face fall to his side, and he let out a manic giggle. “Oh God, I can’t breath.” He was taken over by laughter again, putting a hand across his mouth to try to stop it. “Thank you so much, I haven’t laughed this hard in ages.”

Erik couldn’t believe that the most beautiful, intelligent man he knew was sitting on the floor laughing himself sick about the pictorial equivalent of a dick joke.

“I may have given up on you too soon,” Charles said, wiping the tears off his cheeks and stifling his laughing. “Erik, I would very much like to get to know you better. Would you like to come to my sister’s skating party as my escort?”

For once there was a one word answer that was appropriate for the situation, but to practice for the future Erik tried something new.

“Yes. Yes I would like that very much.”

Erik reached down to help Charles to his feet.

“I must admit that I don’t quite see this is as funny as you do. Also, there’s another gift, but since this one has been such a hit I think I’ll hold off giving it to you.”

“It’s not actually that funny, but there’s a story from my second year of university that I’m not going to share until you are sworn to secrecy.”

The noise from the party crested as they stepped into the ballroom together.

Charles stopped him with a hand on his arm and pointed up. “Look Erik, someone’s hung up mistletoe.”

If there was one thing Erik was proud of in that moment, one personal trait that he was thankful for, it was his ability to take a hint.

And so he did.


End file.
